This disclosure relates to collaborative sharing, and more particularly to the transfer of objects between locations.
An important aspect of collaboration is sharing. For example, collaboration could include the sharing of emails or files through sending the object from one person to another, or through placing the objects shared folders, which the collaborating parties may be able to access. Many types of objects can be shared by attaching to, or embedding in an email. Similarly, people may place documents for sharing into teamrooms, or other collaborative spaces.
In current paradigms an object starts out in an object repository (or a defacto repository associated with composition software, such as an email residing within a folder of an email client). The object may then be placed in, copied to, emailed to, or file transferred to another repository. This transfer could be synchronous or asynchronous. The object may originate from and be sent to either a private or shared repository.
This object transfer while often simple is labor intensive on both the sender and receiver if many objects are to be sent. Further there are difficulties if the sending and receiving repositories are different. A sender may wish to send an email. The recipient may wish to store the email in the operating system file system, and not within an email paradigm. Therefore, transcoding for object repository or other compatibility may be required.